


after hours

by futureriegan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureriegan/pseuds/futureriegan
Summary: It's already past closing time when one last customer comes in.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #8 — Ending with a Bang





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> for brevity round #8, theme: first | _last_

The weekday shifts are Seungyoun’s favorites.

Not that he dislikes his weekend shifts, even with the swarms of loud college students they bring. He just thinks they don’t get it. His weekday clientele is usually older, more mature, and properly appreciates the quiet introspection the bar invites. They watch mesmerized as Seungyoun works his magic behind the counter, mixing drinks under the smoky red and pink lighting, swaying in place to the smooth jazz dripping from the speakers into the late hours of the night.

God, he loves that place. One of the best gigs he’s scored in a long time.

Tonight is slow. None of his regulars are here and overall there’s not a lot of movement for most of the night. He doesn’t even mind that he’s tasked with closing duty, simply goes through the motions with practiced ease. He’s so distracted that he almost jumps out of his skin when the door chimes.

“Did I forget to turn the sign again? I’m sorry, we’re already—” he hurries to send the late customer on his way, but the words die on his throat when he catches sight of who entered.

Seungyoun knows this one hasn’t been here before, at least not on his shifts, because he wouldn’t forget a face like that. The dashing features are only slightly dimmed by the deeply set furrow of his eyebrows and the frown twisting his full lips.

“—closed...” he completes weakly.

The man blinks at him slowly, as if just realizing where he walked into. His eyes are piercing, and they stir something within Seungyoun.

“I didn’t come to drink,” he seems almost embarrassed, if not a little sad. “Just wanted a place to think.”

“Well, I was about to clean and lock up...”

“I won’t get in your way.”

“...You can be my guest, then.”

The man nods and takes the nearest stool, sitting hunched over with his eyes downcast. He doesn’t spare so much of a glance to the rest of the bar. In the blink of an eye, Seungyoun is behind the counter and gliding in his direction.

“Are you super sure you don’t want anything? Let me make you something,” Seungyoun insists. The other man really looks like he needs it. “Nothing too strong, I promise. Just wanna help you relax a little.”

He doesn’t know why he’s so satisfied when he gets a slow nod in response. Clapping his hands, Seungyoun gets to work while his guest watches with interest.

“You’re pretty good at this,” he remarks. “Your hands are quick.”

“And smooth,” Seungyoun adds with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he slides the finished cocktail across the counter. “On the house.”

“You don’t have to do this. I'm more than able to pay.”

“Good for you. It’s still on the house, though. A courtesy for tonight’s last patron.”

Seungyoun’s heart skips a beat when the man’s face breaks into his first smile. It’s a small one, a little shy even, but it’s captivating. “Thank you.”

He watches intently as the other man drinks, hypnotised by the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as the alcohol pours down his throat. Then a look further down has Seungyoun taking in the undone tie and somewhat rumpled suit.

“Rough day at work?” he guesses.

“Nothing anyone else doesn’t go through,” comes the mumbled answer. 

“It’s not a competition,” Seungyoun says gently.

The man lets out a shaky sigh before he speaks.

“I feel like a failure. I hate my job so damn much that my degree feels like a waste of time, and everything is harder because I don’t have anyone in this city. I don’t know what to do. I’m already twenty six, for fuck’s sake.”

“You’re _only_ twenty six,” Seungyoun corrects with a frown of his own. “There’s still plenty of time to figure things out, so be kinder to yourself. And about being alone…” he offers the stranger a kind smile. “You don’t have to be. At least not here.”

It breaks Seungyoun’s heart that such simple words seem to strike his disillusioned guest like a big revelation.

“Thank you. I really needed to hear that,” the man swallows hard, struggling to look him in the eye. “Do you— do you think I could…?”

“Of course.”

Seungyoun leaves him to his thoughts and resumes his previous tasks. He diligently wipes the tables and mops the floor, but he can’t help the glances he steals at the older man.

He feels a sense of accomplishment as he notices his guest’s posture is now less stiff. Smiling to himself, he turns his attention back to the cleaning.

He’s all done and ready to lock up when a voice comes from behind him.

“I’m gonna quit my job.”

Seungyoun spins around in surprise, “Seriously?”

The man smiles at him. “My job is shit, but pays well. I have savings to fall back on as a plan B while I find something else. Thank you for giving me the encouragement I needed.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Seungyoun shrugs sheepishly.

“You did,” he says, a pretty pink coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears, “and I didn’t even ask your name.”

“It’s Seungyoun,” he says in one breath. His heartbeat goes into a frenzy when the customer steps confidently into his personal space. He’s even prettier up close, a treat and a threat for the gay and weak like Seungyoun.

“Hi, Seungyoun. I’m Seungwoo. Thank you for letting me stay, and for the drink. Is that a common courtesy?”

He’s sure he sees Seungwoo’s eyes following the movement of his throat when he swallows dry.

“No,” Seungyoun answers meekly. “Most patrons can’t stay after closing time. Usually I only allow a select few of my regulars to do that.”

“Do you think I would qualify on my next visit?”

“...Absolutely.”

He closes his eyes when he feels the barely there pressure of Seungwoo’s lips brushing sweetly against his.

“Good night, Seungyoun.”

“Good night. Come again soon.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one was so hard to keep under 1k >.<
> 
> thank you for reading! please consider leaving comments and kudos if you liked it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/futureriegan).


End file.
